


it rains down on the dry asphalt

by littlescallion



Series: music drabbles/ficlets [3]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Heartbreak, Implied Death, Implied Relationship, M/M, they probably break some laws while racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlescallion/pseuds/littlescallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the first time in their racing history, jinyoung feels totally blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it rains down on the dry asphalt

**Author's Note:**

> repost from livejournal! and the title is randomly taken from girugamesh - crying rain hahah

_the nighttime downpour keeps thundering on and on_

_and the night[weeps](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OBKWCn9je-E)_

 

_Are you free tonight?_

Jinyoung stared intently at the brightly lit phone screen on the table. A text for Jaebum just popped up – short and cryptic, but Jinyoung knew Jaebum too well not to understand. After contemplating for a few more seconds, Jinyoung finally set down his pen and picked up the phone.

_Race?_

_Race._

The assignment he was working on was crucial for his grades at the end of the semester, but Jinyoung pushed it to the back of his mind. Again, just like hundreds of times before, he couldn’t find it within himself to say no to Jaebum. Pen and papers forgotten, strewn across the table, Jinyoung stood up, grabbing his keys from the top drawer. He quickly slid down the staircase, towards the garage filled with an array of luxury vehicles, straight towards his yellow motorcycle. In a matter of minutes he was gone, already racing across the streets of Seoul towards their usual meeting spot.

Jaebum, with his all black bike and outfit, was barely visible under the shadows. As soon as he heard Jinyoung approaching, his lights flickered for a second before lurching into the darkness. Jinyoung didn’t even hear his engines turning. Jaebum had always been like that – quick, invisible, finding safety under the shadows. Understanding that there was no time for small talks, Jinyoung braced himself, revving his engine and turning off his headlights. Despite having done it numerous times before with little to no damage, the initial fear still crept up his spine, giving him the adrenaline rush needed for an action this crazy. He couldn’t see where Jaebum was heading, he could barely see the road, and he didn’t even know what could be waiting ahead of him. It was unsettling, to say to the least.

Yet up until that day, they always managed to come to the same place.

Maybe it was their mental connection that brought them together, or simply their intuition that always let them choose the same path every time, but no matter how blindly Jinyoung felt he was going, at the end he would always find Jaebum with his helmet already off, a smirk on his face as he perched atop his bike.

He didn’t even know when it had started, but blind races across the town had somehow become their tradition. Sneaking out of their empty houses at midnight, they met up downtown and started a race with all lights off – away from the cities, only relying on their instincts to avoid dangers and to stick with each other. It had never failed them. And regardless of how stupid it might sound, blind race provided the comfort both boys needed in their lives – the rush of adrenaline that helped them fight their fears and the time they would share afterwards. The comfortable silence where they could forget, even for a moment, the person they were supposed to be. Jaebum, with his dreams of becoming a respected musician – and Jinyoung, who let go of the same dream long ago to go with the path his family had forcefully paved for him.

After Jinyoung gave up on his dreams, Jaebum was the one who carried it. And the younger would do anything to support him.

The loud crackling of old wood thundered in Jinyoung’s ears like a heavy storm and he knew in an instant – they were on the hundred year old bridge near the rural area, heading to the hills. From what he’d seen before, Jaebum could be either incredibly happy or incredibly sad, if he decided to head that way. The problem is that Jinyoung never knew which one.

When he reached the peak of the mountain roads in the area, Jaebum was already there – staring up at the stars and looking nothing short of ethereal. The sky draped around him gracefully, like a painting especially drawn to frame who he is.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“You found me.”

“I always do.”

And Jinyoung parked his bike beside the older male’s, trying to decipher the emotions hidden deep in his eyes. The black orbs staring up at the sky was devoid of any ill emotions, looking calm and serene.

“Well?” Jinyoung inquired. “What is it now?”

It took Jaebum a few seconds and a deep breath to start speaking. “You know,” he started, “how the old masters said that love is the greatest muse?”

Jinyoung nodded. He’d heard it a thousand times.

“You’re gonna laugh at me for this, but I really need you to know.” Jaebum stopped and there’s a very slight smile playing on his lips. “I found love.”

Jinyoung stiffened, but held his tongue. “He hasn’t been there for so long.” Jaebum continued. “But recently I just realized how much change this person has brought into my life. I'm.. somehow getting better.”

Jinyoung was quiet for a little more. He had intended to stay quiet for a longer time, but Jaebum needed a word. A confirmation that he was indeed listening and supporting – no matter how fake.

“Wow, congrats.” He nearly choked, but held on. “Never thought I’d hear it from you. Are you going to tell me who?”

Jaebum’s eyes flickered like stars for a moment when he thought about the one he loved. The three syllables were barely whispered, but the name echoed in Jinyoung’s ears louder than anything else and Jinyoung pictured a face, clearer than ever. He saw two bright eyes and a beautiful smile, a mole near the eye. He heard a laugh – loud and unique, but strangely contagious. And an angelic singing voice started to flow.

“Well, what else could I say? Go get em.”

Jinyoung has passed through the mountains in total darkness countless times before, yet he had never felt as blind. His eyes saw only bright smiles and dazzling eyes – a person held tightly in Jaebum’s arms – and the sound of Jaebum’s engine was no longer audible, overpowered by the voice of two people singing. Jaebum with someone else. Jaebum laughing with someone – not him. Jaebum in love with someone – not him. Jaebum living the rest of his life in happiness with someone – not him. The images swam around in his field of vision and Jinyoung briefly thought that he would need a new helmet soon. Perhaps the one he was wearing no longer shielded his face from the harsh wind– if it was, his eyes wouldn’t sting and burn so badly and he definitely won’t feel the raindrops on his face.

Jaebum’s face appeared once more, his fingers reaching out to gently brush Jinyoung’s cheek.

Then it’s all black.


End file.
